


I'd Kill For A Coffee

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [25]
Category: The Martian (2015)
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Prompt:  “I’d kill for a coffee…literally.”Character: Chris BeckWarning: N/A





	I'd Kill For A Coffee

Exam season was the worst season at university, everyone started going more than a little crazy. People poured over highlighted notes, made flash cards, stared at computer screens for hours on end. It was also a high time for isolating yourself from everyone except to get food. 

Your flatmates only saw you when you needed to get something from the kitchen, you were always dressed in your most comfortable clothes, you were exhausted. Staring at the same information for days will do that to you, but it was the only way you were going to pass your exams by studying. 

In the end it meant that you neglected your friends and your boyfriend in favour of getting the grade you wanted. You had figured out exactly what minimum mark you needed in each of your papers and it was starting to weigh on you. 

You looking up from your computer screen as knock sounded at your door, “Come in.” Even your voice sounded tired. You couldn’t wait until exams were over and you could relax and go back to a normal schedule of life. 

Chris, your boyfriend, entered the room, one hand behind his back. He was wearing his oversized jumper, the one that always smelt amazing and was super soft. 

“Hey…long time, no see, I just wanted to see if you needed anything?” You smiled at his concern, Chris’ exams had long finished and you knew he could be off doing something a lot more fun than visiting you while you worked yourself into a ball of stress. 

“I’d kill for a coffee…literally.” 

“Luckily for you I brought this.” You watched Chris reveal a take-away cup of what you assumed to be coffee, the lid firmly attached keeping the heat in. You moved from  your chair to get in from him, “Thank you, you’re an angel”

The first sip was the best thing you’d ever tasted in your entire life. You could almost feel the caffeine working already, you hadn’t had coffee for a good while being so engrossed in your studies. It was the one thing you needed. 

You put the cup on your desk, reaching for Chris with both arms pulling him into a hug. He was still as soft, warm, and comforting as ever. God, you loved him.

“How’s the revising going?” You groaned in response, snuggling deeper into his shoulder. “That bad?” You nodded and just enjoyed the feeling of being in his arms again after a week without seeing him. You felt like the worst partner but he’d assured you that he understood that you just didn’t need the distraction. How did you get so lucky?


End file.
